powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 27: Mei On A Silver Platter
is the twenty-seventh episode of ''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. Synopsis When Bandora brings back an ancient flower-manipulating enemy of the Lithia Tribe, Mei must do what it takes to stop it, even at the cost of her life. Plot A boy is selling flowers around a truck to passers-by; Mei discovers the sale and he decides to give her a bouquet, making her reminded of the always blooming flower garden of her home of Lithia. The boy reminds Mei to pay for her flowers, but Masaru is called by a girl named Sayuri who asks if he's helping his father, making him take the flowers and give them back while giving another bouquet to Sayuri, making Mei complain about how she's treated differently. On the Moon, Bandora complains about how she hates flowers and those who love them. At a greenhouse, Masaru reveals that Sayuri wants to be a florist when she grows up, with him selling her flowers for cheap; thus Mei reasons why he's helping with his dad's business. Masaru reveals he's growing some flowers, showing them to Mei as she realizes them as something special; the boy states they were seeds found by an archaeologist but doesn't know what they're called. Mei realizes that they're Lyciam flowers but is distracted by a strange wind as flowers are blown out and devoured by a creature Mei identifies as the "Guzzler"; which he corrects as DORA Guzzler before spitting the flowers out as Mei hits them with her bow. The flowers suddenly grow maws, with Dora Guzzler revealing those bit by them will be infected by a poison that spreads through their bodies; thus his job of transforming all flowers into poisonous and spreading them throughout Earth! The living flowers leap towards Mei as she flies away and keeps swatting them away telling Masaru to run; he tries to grab the Lyciam but Dora Guzzler corners him forcing Mei to save him as she catches the Lyciam before continuing her assault on the Dora Monster who claims that the plan will become even more terrible. In a field, Dora Guzzler infects the sunflowers with his power, making them attack soccer-playing boys before continuing to spit out more flowers harming the populace throughout the city. Mei leads the other Zyuranger to help the infected people as they writhe in agony as Geki proclaims Bandora's evil for turning flowers against people. A shriek is heard in an apartment as Sayuri is confronted by Dora Guzzler eating her flowers and infecting her with the poisoning, the Zyuranger forcing it to run as he states he won't let them get away with this. As he reaches a fountain with no flowers surrounding it, the Zyuranger leap into action attacking the Dora Monster with their weapons as he deflects them away; Mei shoots with her arrows but he deflects and pushes her away before Geki and Goushi team attack only to be defeated as well. The team transforms as Dora Guzzler spits out more flowers which come to life and attack the team making their bodies go numb before he zaps them with his antenna. Goushi realizes they're melting as the five writhe in agony and are crushes by the Dora Monster before Bandora decides to grow it and make the battle even harder for them. Throwing off the flowers, the Zyuranger are zapped by the giant until Dragonranger suddenly zaps it with the Zyusouken. Burai checks on the team as the Dora Monster eats more flowers throughout the city with his size; Dragon Ranger tells him to stop the maneuver as Geki decides to use Gouryuzin's Dragon Antler to deflect the wind; merging the Guardian Beasts and using the spear weapon to blow the flowers away from Dora Guzzler. The giants clash with Dora Guzzler catching the drill spear with it's claw and slashing at it before spitting out more flowers even as the team can't move their bodies. Later at the hospital, Mei checks in on Sayuri who is still ill after Dora Guzzler's attack; Masaru there lamenting that if she didn't receive the flowers, she would have been OK before running off. Masaru suddenly decides to burn all his flowers in hatred, even preparing to burn the Lyciam until Mei stops him telling him that it's not the flowers fault but Bandora's to use them to cause problems, making him cry to Pteraranger and making her see what he's done as unforgivable. Yet in her determination, the Lyciam flower begins to bloom, with Mei stating she'll defeat Dora Guzzler even at the cost of her life. Dora Guzzler meanwhile continues to search for flowers to devour as the Zyuranger trying to hide them from the monster, running and picking up any flowers they can while Goushi researches to find any sort of clue to stop it. Discovering the entry on the monster, Goushi reveals Guzzler as a creature that emerged in Lithia Lake. Mei continues to pray to the Lyciam flower to bloom to help the world as it opens up. Geki soon finds more about what Goushi discovered about the original Guzzler: when it appeared, it attacked the people of Lithia and the only way to stop it is with the flower of Lyciam, with Lithia princess Yui sacrificing her own life to stop it, laying with a Lyciam as the Guzzler was destroyed as he ate her heart. Geki realizes they need the life of a Lithia princess to stop the Guzzler as Mei uses her prayers to bloom the Lyciam. Goushi states Mei must have known this as Boi wonders why she didn't tell them as the Lyciam finishes blooming; Geki realizing that she's about to sacrifice her life to stop Dora Guzzler. Without warning, the Dora Monster finds a field of flowers including the Lyciam with Mei laying in the field waiting to be devoured. The other Zyuranger race to look for their teammate as Dora Guzzler prepares to eat, finding her in time before she fires an arrow through the monster's mouth, with Mei showing judgement for it's devouring of flowers and torturing the souls of those who love them. Dora Guzzler tries to devour the other flowers but stops in anger to summon a Golem troupe to assist him and fight off the Zyuranger, the team defeating them easily with their weapons. Dora Guzzler launches a vine to throw Mei around as the male Zyuranger rush only to be zapped by it's antenna again, Pteraranger struggling as she prepares to be eaten until Guardian Pteranodon flies by and zaps the vine off, giving the team enough time to transform and Pteranoranger to shoot the Dora Monster and finish it off with the Howling Cannon. Later, Masaru is leading Sayuri to the Lyciam in the greenhouse, showing it off and winning her heart to Mei's approval. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Masaru: *Sayuri: Notes *The crown that Princess Yui wears in this episode will be worn again by Queen Serenity in the "Special Act" of the Toei-produced series . DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes